Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2016
20:49:18 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:49:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:24 But, I am neutral, as always. 20:49:32 :P 20:49:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:59 !updatelogs 00:19:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:06 @Bob Staff don't take screenshots, but I can certainly 00:19:07 !updatelogs 00:19:08 !updatelogs 00:19:10 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 00:19:12 *certainly try 00:19:18 part 1 00:19:19 !logs 00:19:19 http://prntscr.com/a53mpc 00:19:48 They technically do not accept chat logs as evidence either just saying. 00:20:11 part 2: 00:20:12 http://prntscr.com/a53n08 00:20:14 what does that greek text sau? 00:20:16 *say 00:20:31 You know who I am. You screwed me and respect me a ton over the past few days. I'll get my revenge . I do not care if I had to be locked , I shall return . Believe me. The Dane , a wiki has improved slightly . 00:20:55 so he wants to get rid of me? 00:21:11 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:21:12 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:14 I'm not Douglas, and it should have became obvious to her that the people did not feel that way. 00:21:21 the last sentences are bad The Dane , a wiki has improved slightly . 00:21:29 what does that mean? 00:21:33 I think it was something directed at Nkech. 00:21:53 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:21:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:55 "I shall return. Believe me" concerns me... 00:22:03 Yeah.. 00:22:12 I need staff involved in this 00:22:19 We need to keep the bot in chat at all times during the next few days 00:22:27 Does anyone have anything else besides screenshots? 00:22:27 !updatelogs 00:22:29 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 27 lines to the page). 00:22:44 @Bob we should probably have the bot on all day every day in the first place 00:22:51 Yep 00:23:22 Surprised he hasn't tried Community Central 00:23:39 Yeah... 00:24:22 I think Hunter may have had intentions to overthrow us from day one. 00:24:45 But he failed 00:24:48 I wonder why 00:24:53 :p 00:24:59 It doesn't take a rocket scientist to stop him 00:25:12 All day everyday is a bit of a stretch for it.. but I'll try. 00:25:31 Ok 00:26:08 If we can't have Hypercane Bot on all day we can have PFM fill in for him :D 00:26:22 Is PFM a real bot? 00:26:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:44 But SM is never on usually between 7pm and 7am... 00:27:19 I'm getting help from Victorious on CC with this 00:27:24 Okay. 00:27:43 He/She's a coming over here 00:27:50 -!- TheV1ct0ri0u5 has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:02 He :P 00:28:04 Oh hey V1c. 00:28:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:28:11 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:13 Hey V1c 00:28:15 He/She was helping me out in CC 00:28:33 Just wondering, where is the wikia terms of use? 00:28:37 Nkech V1c is a he. 00:28:42 oh okay 00:28:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:50 w:c:homepage:Terms of Use 00:28:53 I wasn't sure based off that cute horse logo 00:28:59 :p 00:29:07 Misleading, I know. I get that a lot :P 00:29:18 You said ban evading was a Violation of the Terms of Use, right? 00:29:29 Generally 00:30:01 He has evaded his ban using three different accounts. 00:30:07 I'm not sure where that part fits in, where does it? 00:31:26 being active as a admin has it's consequences 00:31:35 :/ 00:32:00 Maybe not... Coulda sworn I saw it somewhere. 00:32:15 Anyway, if it's a disruption, Staff will generally assist the community 00:32:39 what will they do? 00:33:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:33:31 Usually a range block, or a phalanx ban on the account 00:33:44 What is a phalanx ban? @V1c 00:33:44 Especially with socks 00:34:06 Phalanx is a feature used by Wikia to globally block accounts from using the netowrk 00:34:10 network** 00:34:13 Oh. 00:34:27 meaning it's the same thing as a global? 00:34:31 Very powerful, and it's custom made for Wikia 00:34:36 Global is Phalanx 00:34:41 oh ok 00:35:27 so, you're saying that if I report this to staff that it is likely they will global the user? 00:35:41 They could if they're a problem across the network 00:35:53 Otherwise, they might just range block the IP address 00:35:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:00 so on more than one wiki? 00:36:05 I'm not really sure about Emmaelise401's behavior on other wikis. 00:36:07 Just this one 00:36:32 ??? 00:37:30 It would basically be a range of IP addresses. So 172.0.0.0/20 would block 172.0.0.1, 172.0.0.2, 172.0.0.3, etc 00:37:53 ^ 00:37:54 true 00:38:02 So if it's causing a problem they will range block the IP on a normal basis? 00:38:18 ^ 00:38:31 Has the user been utilizing proxies? 00:38:37 Not that I know of. 00:38:48 The user said they knew how to change IP's IIRC 00:38:58 But I'm not 100% certain about that 00:39:04 So, they know how to use proxies, which they probably are 00:39:29 Have you been checking "Block the last IP address of this user" when blocking? 00:39:41 I did last time, I believe so 00:39:46 I have @Nkech 00:39:51 And they were still able to evade it? 00:39:55 Yep 00:40:23 Sounds like proxies. Staff don't allow proxies for abuse, so that helps you situation 00:40:32 The user also impersonated there mother and entire family 00:40:38 ^ 00:41:15 He's threatened to get "Revenge" on me... 00:41:17 :/ 00:41:34 There's a ToU violation there 00:41:36 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:41:42 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:50 Really? 00:41:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:42:01 http://prnt.sc/a53mpc 00:42:07 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:08 http://prnt.sc/a53n08 00:42:32 Would they take those screenshots, or can they be placed in a method that is useful? 00:42:49 The Greek Text in the 1st one is the one threatening for "Revenge" 00:42:51 "Will not use the service to Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users" 00:42:58 oh ok 00:43:43 He issue is, the screenshots are too cryptic :/ 00:43:45 They also nearly impersonated me 00:44:00 @V1c are we able to fix that? 00:44:15 Yeah. The user claimed that he planning on impersonating CycloneNkechinyer to get bureaucrat rights @V1c 00:44:17 Another ToU violation right there for impersonation. 00:44:26 or attempting it 00:44:48 Are there any threatening threads? 00:44:53 Nope 00:44:57 Unfortuantely.. 00:45:05 Unfortunately... * 00:45:12 Unless you can link the evidence, there's not much levereage 00:45:24 we need actual proof? 00:45:45 yep 00:45:45 Yes, Staff are very selective with chat screenshots because they're easy to edit 00:45:54 Or screenshots in general 00:45:55 ^ 00:46:06 I've been here long enough to know that too. 00:46:10 However, you can request a CheckUser 00:46:11 Same with chat logs. 00:46:34 Yeah with my luck that won't happen... 00:46:41 And if Staff find multiple accounts abused from the CheckUser, they may very possibly restrict that user's right 00:46:41 I dislike staff. 00:46:42 I have to get off and do homework. If you find anything on our wiki that backs our claims, post it on my wall and I'll use it in a staff report later. 00:46:46 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 00:46:46 (bye) 00:46:53 \o 00:46:53 (Bye) 00:46:59 Wow he dissed us 00:47:00 jk 00:47:04 Lel 00:47:17 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:47:53 I'll be back in a little bit. Got some homework to do 00:47:53 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:48:01 Okay 00:48:06 (bye) 00:48:08 \o 00:48:21 I'm listening to Icona Pop - I Love It 00:48:22 :P 00:48:44 Wow rude 00:48:46 jk 00:48:58 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:58 I like that song :p 00:48:59 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:59 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:05 same here :P 00:49:22 By any chance, do you like Avril Lavigne? 00:49:29 Never heard of them. 00:49:36 But I'll try it. 00:49:49 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:49:50 Hmm...okay! :p 00:49:59 I have some songs for you to listen to: 00:50:03 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KagvExF-ijc 00:50:29 That one is one my favorites :) 00:50:36 Cool 00:51:14 Idk who that is :p 00:51:19 This one is also a good one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXd2WxoOP5g 00:51:28 @Bob She's a punk rock singer xD 00:51:39 Oh 00:52:03 I also like Fancy 00:52:05 :P 00:52:11 xD 00:52:13 That's a good one! :p 00:52:20 Do you like Black Widow? 00:52:48 You already know, I'm already in the fast lane, from L.A. to Toyoko 00:52:51 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:52:53 lol 00:52:57 LOL :) 00:52:59 Or something like that 00:53:13 And no I also never heard of them.. 00:53:16 ;( 00:53:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:35 Ever heard "In the End?" 00:53:39 Black Widow is a song By Iggy. 00:53:45 Trash the hotel. 00:53:49 xD 00:54:13 "In The End..." You mean the song by Linkin Park? 00:54:27 Another good one is Animals by Maroon 5. 00:54:30 Yep 00:54:31 Yeah that's the one. 00:54:42 I love that song :p 00:55:32 What about Nickelback? Do you like them? 00:55:53 Never heard any of their songs unfortunately. 00:55:56 But I'll listen to them someday. 00:56:04 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:56:09 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:18 LOL okay :P 00:56:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cQh1ccqu8M 00:56:33 You can't deny ny ny the beast inside side side. 00:56:44 My life 00:56:45 lol 00:56:49 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:56:50 :) 00:56:56 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:10 Oh I did hear of this song, my bdad.. 00:57:12 bad * 00:57:33 LOL! :) 00:57:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JQiEs32SqQ 00:57:56 There's another one 00:57:57 And this how you remind me. 00:58:09 Of what i really am.. 00:58:11 :p 00:58:21 :p 00:58:22 Coool 00:58:30 Cool * 00:58:47 Lol :p 00:58:55 !updatelogs 00:58:56 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 01:00:52 Pain without love. 01:01:27 Currently watching a yugioh duel amv 01:01:32 With that song. 01:01:43 Nice. 01:02:04 Dayum son he went from 6100 LP to 1900.. 01:02:35 xD 01:03:02 Wow 01:03:05 :p 01:03:06 A monster with 16000 ATK.. 01:03:09 I want that... 01:03:32 and then it went to 36900 ATK. 01:03:45 And they both took 50000+ LP of damage. 01:03:50 so they tied. 01:04:01 Wow... 01:04:10 1 had 550 LP left the other had 100 LP left. 01:04:12 xD 01:04:23 both started with 4000 LP. 01:05:07 Cool :) 01:05:48 (Brb) Real Quick 01:10:25 Back 01:10:31 (back) 01:10:32 !updatelogs 01:10:36 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 01:11:08 I'm still working out the logistics of Superstorm Katrina :P 01:11:14 Cool 01:13:04 Chat is dead. 01:13:07 Yep 01:15:14 I'm still worried about Hunter. 01:15:30 He may try to keep coming back under different accounts 01:15:35 Yeah.. 01:16:42 Just block again 01:17:14 Eventually the IP might get thrown on the CVN global blacklist 01:18:08 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:18:25 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:36 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:04 Maybe 01:19:10 !updatelogs 01:19:11 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 01:20:41 Wait... Can the bot be altered to protect the log pages? 01:20:52 Idk 01:21:03 I wouldn't know how anyways. 01:21:16 That was a dumb question... Of course it can! :P 01:21:32 It's just a matter of whether one could code that 01:21:42 Well I still don't know how to even begin to code that. 01:22:09 Did you make it from scratch? 01:22:29 No I had help. 01:22:38 From Vicyorus. 01:22:40 From who? :P 01:22:43 Oh 01:23:54 I still remember in 2013 and 2014 this chat was always dead. 01:23:55 I might see if I can write a JavaScript script to protect them, but you would need to give your bot admin rights 01:24:15 Yeah Nkech would disapprove of that.. 01:24:24 Why so? 01:24:26 Don't ask me why.. 01:24:48 he's just indifferent to giving a bot rights. 01:24:49 Nkech is very concerned about staff numbers @V1c 01:25:26 Which is dumb in my opinion because we are a big wiki.. but oh well. 01:25:44 @Hype You think we should have slightly more staff? 01:25:59 i Slightly /i 01:26:07 yeah 01:26:08 Ok. 01:26:21 Not a lot just a touch more. 01:26:31 What if you gave the bot group the protect permission? 01:26:41 I always thought 3:4 was a good bcrat-admin ratio, but, it may be too many. 01:26:54 Hmm codeeditor and/or junioradmin has that 01:27:00 @ V1c 01:27:00 I'm fine with the way it is now, though 01:27:15 Might work 01:27:57 Let me look at ListGroupRights to double check. 01:28:16 !updatelogs 01:28:18 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 01:28:32 "Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect)" 01:28:35 yep 01:28:53 Does the bot automatically update? 01:28:59 Yeah 01:29:13 Don't know why they do it when it updates every 5 minutes. 01:29:16 :P 01:29:16 Totally irrelevant lol 01:29:23 ? 01:29:29 My question 01:29:36 It does. 01:29:46 It does it every 5 minutes. 01:29:57 It updates the logs every 5 minutes. 01:30:19 !updated 01:30:19 Hypercane: The logs were last updated 02:01 ago. There are currently ~14 lines in the log buffer. 01:30:47 Our WAM score actually went up 01:30:58 We're ranked #716 now 01:31:10 ok 01:31:42 I would like to get that WAM score to 90+ some day so we can have an "A" rating :p 01:32:07 Right now it's at 82.41 I think 01:32:11 ok 01:32:33 It's winter, that's why it is down. 01:32:40 It will likely go up in September close to 90 01:33:50 The wikia I administrate is at 97.90 :P 01:33:50 Maybe even 95 :d 01:34:05 Lucky... 01:34:07 @ V1c 01:34:08 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:34:20 We're only at 82... 01:34:28 Then again, it is based on Minecraft 01:34:32 ok 01:34:48 #72 overall 01:35:14 It will be interesting to see how many new users we start getting during hurricane season 01:36:02 Jealously is my weakness. 01:36:04 lol 01:36:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:36:18 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:51 Special userrights used to be my weakness... Then I got the responsibility of admin O.o 01:37:04 Additional userrights I mean 01:37:10 Okay 01:37:33 Same here. 01:38:17 Do Wikia Staff start out as normal wikia users? 01:38:27 Some 01:38:34 Wow. 01:38:34 Depends on which Staff member 01:38:44 Who is Sansse? 01:38:48 There's only a select few who use Wikia before working for Wikia 01:39:11 Sannse only started using Wikia after she was employed 01:39:18 Wow.. 01:39:25 Wow. 01:39:33 I hate Sannse. 01:39:34 sorry 01:39:40 I'm really not surprised. Wikia isn't like the Wikimedia Fiundation 01:40:01 A lot of WMF staff started as WikiProject users 01:40:11 @V1c Did Rappy start out as a normal Wikia users? 01:40:16 *user 01:40:28 V1c I had a dream that I became a steward on WP. 01:40:36 one night.. 01:40:59 Bobnekaro: I don't believe so 01:41:12 He started as VSTF though. 01:41:13 Ok. 01:41:20 If I remember correctly. 01:41:21 Hypercane: Lol same. That is one goal I have 01:41:30 I don't remember that 01:41:35 /me checks 01:41:42 I looked at his rights log once. 01:41:48 that's how I think I know. 01:42:02 Does Jimmy Wales have a Wikia account? 01:42:06 Yes 01:42:06 :p 01:42:14 he actually co-founded Wikia. 01:42:23 along with Angela 01:42:33 Oh. 01:42:53 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jimbo_Wales Is this him? 01:43:09 Yes 01:43:37 bc="gray"~ Hurricane Jimbo Wales has formed! ~ 01:43:38 :p 01:43:53 I stand corrected :P @Hype 01:44:15 Okay 01:45:57 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:46:10 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:20 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:47:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:56:52 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:57 Hey Nkech 01:57:02 Hi 02:00:52 (Brb) 02:01:38 I think I got a idea to deal with Emma 02:02:27 guess what it is? 02:03:54 ? 02:04:02 (back) 02:04:06 I want to broker peace with Emma. 02:04:17 ok 02:05:06 It's a risky idea that could have a big reward to it 02:05:35 I'm going to see if he answers my skype message to him 02:07:31 I hope he doesn't have me blocked... 02:08:19 Anyway, if any of you see him, either have him wait for me or leave a message on my wall, please. 02:09:02 Okay 02:09:53 Nothing yet- I hope my skype wasn't blocked by him 02:10:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:23 Hi Bob 02:10:27 Hey 02:10:43 I'm deciding that I'm going to try brokering peace with Emma. 02:11:01 How? 02:11:46 I'm going to try talking to him on skype- if any of you spot him, please have him either wait for me here or post a message on my wall. 02:11:48 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:11:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:10 Skype? 02:12:13 yep 02:12:20 I have his skype unblocked 02:12:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:27 I hope he didn't block mine... 02:12:58 Ok 02:13:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:38 I'm going to have to try it- if it doesn't work then we only have more work to do 02:13:52 Yep 02:16:18 So if I see an account of Hunter's, should I not block it? 02:17:20 Just have it post a message on my wall or wait for me here. 02:17:34 Ok 02:18:08 one of the two 02:18:22 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:18:25 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:34 Ok. Will do if that happens 02:19:34 thanks :) 02:20:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:20:18 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:10 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:21:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:44 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:25:46 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:43:55 "Pronunciation Unavailable" 02:43:56 :P 02:44:31 Yep :) "The meaning of this name is unavailable" :p 02:45:57 then you have to find some other source :P 02:46:27 -!- TheV1ct0ri0u5 has left Special:Chat. 02:46:38 Already doing that.. 02:46:41 xD 02:48:44 https://www.howtopronounce.com/nkechinyere/ I found something.. 02:48:45 :p 02:49:00 yep 02:49:35 :) 02:52:51 Well, I'm going to head off for the night. 02:52:51 welp, you found out how to pronounce it :P 02:52:56 okay, (bye) 02:52:57 Yep :p 02:53:06 Talk to you tomorrow! 02:53:09 (Bye) 02:53:13 !updatelogs 02:53:14 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 02:53:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:53:47 (bye) 02:54:23 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 04:01:56 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:02:27 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:02:29 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:07:55 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:07:59 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:08:40 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:09:22 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:09:52 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:09:55 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:15:15 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:16:04 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:16:34 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:17:08 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:21:40 !hi 04:21:47 !Hi 04:21:52 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:21:58 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:22:06 !Hi 04:22:13 !hello 04:22:13 Hello there 04:22:26 !updatelogs 04:22:28 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 04:23:48 !logs 04:23:49 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs can be seen here. 04:39:17 -!- YogeetaALT5 has joined Special:Chat. 04:39:26 Hmmm... 04:39:29 Hi! 04:40:31 OK. 04:46:01 -!- YogeetaALT5 has left Special:Chat. 04:49:49 -!- YogeetaALT5 has joined Special:Chat. 04:53:42 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:53:47 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:54:49 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:54:57 -!- YogeetaALT5 has left Special:Chat. 04:55:50 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:16 -!- YogeetaALT5 has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:20 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:56:46 -!- YogeetaALT5 has left Special:Chat. 04:57:22 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:57:23 -!- YogeetaALT5 has joined Special:Chat. 04:57:52 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:57:53 -!- YogeetaALT5 has left Special:Chat. 04:58:36 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:59:06 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 04:59:08 -!- YogeetaALT5 has joined Special:Chat. 04:59:38 -!- YogeetaALT5 has left Special:Chat. 04:59:39 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 04:59:50 -!- YogeetaALT5 has joined Special:Chat. 05:00:14 Hello? 05:00:22 -!- YogeetaALT5 has left Special:Chat. 05:00:28 -!- YogeetaALT5 has joined Special:Chat. 05:04:38 So you have 3 edits, Yogeeta! 05:04:48 Yerp 05:04:54 *Yep 05:14:52 You have 5 edits now so you are a depression! 05:15:02 Cool 05:20:32 -!- YogeetaALT5 has left Special:Chat. 05:21:36 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:22:16 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:22:46 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:23:20 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:23:58 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:24:05 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:24:35 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:25:14 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:25:44 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:25:52 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:27:39 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:28:11 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:28:11 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:28:41 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:29:19 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:30:00 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 05:30:37 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 05:34:13 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 06:10:22 -!- Dartmaster8 has joined Special:Chat. 06:10:29 hey hyper, you around? 06:13:30 -!- Dartmaster8 has left Special:Chat. 07:14:21 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 07:14:40 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 07:14:46 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 07:15:02 Back 07:15:16 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 07:15:17 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 07:15:18 http://tropic.ssec.wisc.edu/real-time/adt/odt11P.html 07:15:33 Winston is a Category 5 07:26:17 Hello? 07:35:36 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 07:37:00 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 07:37:07 http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/ 07:37:18 Slightly lower numbers 07:48:11 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 07:58:00 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 07:58:10 !updatelogs 07:58:11 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 08:08:03 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 08:11:55 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 08:19:36 WINSTON IS A CAT5 (Australian Scale)! 08:21:07 http://www.met.gov.fj/aifs_prods/20008.txt 08:25:12 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 08:31:29 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 08:35:48 Hello?! 08:35:57 !updatelogs 08:35:59 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 08:36:20 /announce !updatelogs 08:36:32 !logs 08:36:32 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs can be seen here. 08:36:36 !hi 08:36:43 !hello 08:36:43 Hello there, 08:43:53 Poor, poor Fiji... It will be struck by a Category 5 09:07:09 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 09:10:48 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 09:14:28 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 09:33:38 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 09:34:52 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 09:35:18 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 09:35:38 !updatelogs 09:35:40 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 09:36:20 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 09:37:00 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 10:00:47 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 10:14:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:15:50 -!- BeoBlade has joined Special:Chat. 10:17:38 -!- BeoBlade has left Special:Chat. 10:31:20 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 10:31:40 Hello 10:42:00 -!- BeoBlade has joined Special:Chat. 10:42:30 Yo. 10:43:30 Hi Beo (hi) 10:44:40 What's up? 10:45:27 Not much; eating breakfast/watching tv before heading out to school. You? 10:49:35 Pretty much the same, except that I'm going to a friend's house instead of school xD 10:50:04 LOL Cool :p 2016 02 19